


I'd Die For You.

by imaginativefantasties



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativefantasties/pseuds/imaginativefantasties





	1. Chapter 1

~Jemma~

"We will have you looking beautiful in only a matter of hours" Cashmere droned on, pulling at my hair, and slapping make up on my face. 

I sighed, and looked towards the corner of the room, where Gloss sat. Both brother and sister insisted I left my house, and began getting ready for the Victor Tour. 

I would have fought against the idea, but who cares. “Gloss, can you find me a dress?” Cashmere smiled at her brother. Gloss nodded and left the room.

"How are you feeling Jem?" She asked, I moved my eyes to hers, her shining, bright eyes, my eyes were so dull compared to hers. I felt dull compared to her. She was beautiful, I was nothing.

"Fine Cashmere" I answered. Trying not to think about him. It had been a few months since the death of Marvel. I would like to say I am fine, but in all honestly, I’m surprised I have lasted this long.   

I suppose I had Gloss to blame for that, he would make sure I ate, and stayed healthy. Once again, I had no effort to fight against it. 

Gloss walked back into the room, as Cashmere applied a small amount of mascara onto my eye lashes. Gloss held up a simple, dark purple, silk dress. 

"Something more amazing would be better Gloss" Cashmere rolled her eyes. Gloss shock his head. "No Cash, I know Jemma doesn’t want to look like a princess today. This is going to be hard" 

Cashmere nodded, and took the dress from Gloss. I was stripped, and the dress was placed over my body. It did look amazing, making my body look healthy, hugging at my curves, and stopping just below my knees. 

"Perfect" Cashmere whispered. I shock my head. "Won’t it be cold?" She nodded, and ran out the room. Only to run back in, within 5 minutes with a fur coat, I put it own, and snuggled in closer, it was so warm. 

We walked out of Cashmere’s room, and down the velvet stairs. Her house was so…Capitol like. Soft fur walls, different colours in each room, velvet floors, silk chairs, marble counters in the kitchens and bathrooms. Golden toilets and sinks. 

Even my victor house wasn’t this Capitol like. 

Gloss was waiting for us, “Ready?” He asked, I shrugged “Of course she is!” Cashmere smiled, pushing me out the door. 

I looked back, and the door was slammed behind me. I sighed “Alone at last” I whispered to my self. I started walking, my hands clamped together, my fingers playing with the single ring on my finger that I refused to ever take off. 

I shivered walking through the District, the square was getting ready and prepped. I carried on walking until I heard my name… I turned to see Alex, one of…his friends and mine I guess standing near the stage, dressed very smartly.

"Come here!" He smiled, I turned and walked towards him. "You need to see the backstage, where the two new victors are staying for the night, it is amazing!" Alex excitedly smiled.  "Okay" I mumbled, he took my hand and pulled me inside. 

"They aren’t here, are they Alex?" I asked, nervously clenching my fists.

Alex shrugged and walked me into a massive room. It was a living room, that had a kitchen attached. 

It was amazing, the walls were a sunset orange, and the couches were dark green, the floor was a midnight blue. Odd colours to be together. 

I looked around the room, to see four people sitting on the couches. 

"Hello Alex" A woman with big orange hair smiled "Who is this?" She asked pointing to me… "Jemma, my friend" Alex smiled pulling me towards the couch. I slipped my coat off, and looked at the four people. 

The woman who had asked who I was, Haymitch, the always drunk victor from District 12, and the two victors… I stopped the urge to cry or scream. 

"Alex, can I go?" I asked, he shook his head. "Jemma, look, I am sorry. But Gloss has ordered me to keep you away from the square" 

I gave him a confused look. “Why?” 

He ignored me. “This is Effie, Haymitch, Peeta and Katniss” 

I nodded towards them, “Right. Okay. Hi” 

"So you live in District One?" Peeta asked, I rolled my eyes at him, "Obviously"

I sat down, next to Alex, looking at Katniss, she looked so uncomfortable, sitting as far away from Peeta as possibly…

"I thought you two were in love?" I asked. Haymitch glared at the two, and they quickly held hands "We are" Peeta smiled, hugely. 

"Oh dear, what a beautiful ring" Effie smiled, grabbing my hand, looking at the ring. I watched her, mostly looking at the ring though. 

"This is a engagement ring, is it not?" Effie asked, excitedly. "It was" I muttered. "Jem, try and not think about it" Alex said, putting a hand over my knee. 

"Why was?" Fire girl asked. "Because my fiancee was killed. Now if you don’t mind I am going" I hissed, getting up and pulling away from Alex’s grip. I walked out the room, and away from the stage. 

I looked up and froze…

There were two big stands, with big TV’s behind them. One with Glimmer’s face and her family standing underneath. And the other, with Marvel… His Mother, Father, Lysander; His brother and Diamond; His sister. I sighed and walked over to them. 

"Hello Jemma, how are you?" His mother asked, sniffing. "Fine" I whispered. His father then held out a hand. "Come here" I took it and he lifted me onto the stage with them. "You are part of the family" He whispered, kissing my forehead. "Thank you" I whispered. I took little Diamond in my arms, holding her close to me, as she cried. Holding everything not to start crying myself. 

A small hand took mine, I looked down to see Lysander holding his hand to mine.

The District anthem started playing. And the two victors walked onto the stage. Katniss looking at both stages of families. Peeta looking at the cards in his hands. Were we suppose to believe they were in love, because it didn’t look like it. 

"They don’t look very in love do they?" I mumbled. "No, not like you and Marvel" Lysander replied. "Your eyes used to sparkle when you looked at each other" Diamond added. "Don’t they sparkle anymore little one?" I asked.

Diamond looked at me. “No, but it’s okay. Because you miss Marvel. I miss him too”

I took a deep breath, holding all the tears in. “Let them out sweetie” Karen smiled at me. Marvel’s mother’s name (Just made up)

I nodded, and relaxed my face, tears quickly streaming out of my eyes. 

Katniss and Peeta started talking about how both Marvel and Glimmer were so brave, and strong. I wanted to go home now…

Finally they ended their speech and left the stage. Allowing us to leave. 

I said my goodbyes to Marvel’s family, and ran home, to the victor’s village. Letting out a long, deep breath as soon as I closed the door. Alone at last. 


	2. Chapter 2

~Jemma~

I snuggled closer into the couch I was sitting on. Marvel’s family surrounded me. All our eyes stuck to the T.V. The next Hunger Games, the 75th Quarter Quell, theme was about to be announced. 

The Quarter Quell was always something special. The last one, there were double tributes from each district. 

President Snow stood in-front of a huge bowl, one that looked much like the ones during the reapings. 

His big hand grabbed a piece of paper. And unfolded it. 

"This year, for the Quarter Quell, the remaining Victors will go back into the Hunger Games" And the TV show switched off. 

My breathing was heavier. “What” I mumbled. Both Marvel’s parents were looking at me. “Jemma, there are so many Victors in District One, you will not get picked” 

"Okay" I squeaked, biting my lip. I pulled my knees closer, digging my nails into the scars I had from doing the same thing with my nails many times before. "What if I am picked though?" I whispered. Maybe that would be okay. I would die, and the pain would stop. That was actually a brilliant idea. Dying in the games, bring honor to my family and district, go out the way my brother and the boy I love did. 

I shock the idea from my head. “I think I am going to go see Gloss” I smiled. They family said goodbye to me, and I left. 

Gloss was in his house in the Victor’s village. Sitting in his house. “You watched it then?”

I nodded. “I want to go in the games, I think” I told him. “Why?” He asked, confused. 

"Bring honor to my family one last time" I answered, smirking. "Has the old Jemma come back?" He asked, copying my smirk. 

"I think so" I lied. 

~HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG~

"Happy Hunger Games, and, May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor" The District One Escort smiled into the microphone. 

He called a male name “Gloss” And then finally a female name… And with luck it was actually me. I had told, no I had ordered no one to volunteer for me, because I ‘wanted’ this. 

My family came to see me before I left, and Marvel’s family. My parents told me how proud they were of me, if I won. Marvel’s family, told me to be safe. 

Gloss and I boarded the train. “Let’s enjoy this Gloss” I smirked. He nodded and we sat at the dining table, I picked up a cup of hot chocolate, and took a sip. “I have missed this stuff” 

"Me too" Gloss smiled, picking up the different colours of Ice cream and eating them. 

"We will be arriving soon, I wonder who we will be fighting?" Gloss smirked. "Katniss Everdeen is for sure" I smirked, my eyes darkening slightly. "Oh, so that’s why. Killing her is what you want" 

"Of course. She killed my Marvel. Maybe I will kill her love" I smirked, feeling slightly sick. I was horrid. But of course I was only acting. The only thing I wanted from these games were to die. 

The train came to a quick stop, and we climbed off, walking straight to the District One floor, to be prepped for the Chariots. 

Gloss and I were rinsed down, there wasn’t much that was needing to be done to us, we were from District One. The cleanest District…

After the cleansing. We were placed in separate rooms, much like the first time I was reaped. A tall woman walked in and smiled at me. She looked weird, her eye lashes were at-least 5 inches long. 

"Hello dear, I’m Tinsel" She said, shaking my hand. And than she began clothing me. 

I was now dressed in a weird dress. It started just above my breasts, but it was still showing a large amount of them, I was barely covered. The dress then slit down the middle of my cleavage, and stopped just underneath my bellybutton, which had a beautiful ruby bar in, which no one except Marvel knew about. I was allowed to keep my ring on, thankfully. The dress then flared out into a big puff around my legs, but lights were underneath, glowing pink, the dress was cream, with pink lights shining underneath. I looked like a member of the Capitol. 

My face was covered in sparkles and odd colours over my cheeks. 

I slipped on the horrid high heels, which were also cream. I tip tapped out of the room, and found Gloss, looking near the same as me. 

Dressed only some tight shorts, and nothing else. Shirtless, showing his muscles. I scanned my eyes over him. Feeling a little guilty. I always found Gloss attractive. 

I watched his eyes rack over my body. The same look on his face as it was on mine. 

He coughed “Jemma, you look lovely.”

"As do you. Gloss" I smirked. He held his arm out, and I linked mine with his. "Let’s show the Capitol we are still the most beautiful victors" He smiled. "Or least clothed" I added. 

He nodded and we jumped onto the chariots. I looked behind us, to see all the other victors I had made friends with during my years as Victor, and now I was going to have to fight against them. 

The two from District 2; Enobaria and Brutus both looked over to Gloss and I, we shared a sad smile. Enobaria scared me though, just those teeth, they are enough to scare anyone. 

I turned forwards once the horses started moving, the horses were very beautiful, they were completely white, with pink lights over their reins. 

I heard the crowd closer and closer as we moved closer. 

Light hit us as we entered the lane, at the sides thousands of capitol people were screaming, cheering. 

I remember the first time I had to do this. In my first Hunger Games. I felt so powerful, so loved. I felt like the top of the world. This was different, I felt empty, lost, but part of me was very eager.  

I waved, Gloss did also. I blew kisses, and Gloss held his arms up, showing his muscles off, the crowd loved it. 

I wonder how Marvel felt when he did this… No! I had to stop thinking about Marvel. He  ~~was~~ , still is my biggest weakness. 

The chariots began to slow down, just in front of the massive stage President Snow stood on. I glared at him, I did try to smile. I was always told not to anger him. But how could I not be angry at him. Maybe he should worry about making me angry. I was beyond angry, I was murderous towards that stupid snowflake. 

He killed my brother. He killed my fiancee. He had killed so many children, and made so many families hurt, and cry. And now he is putting me back in these games. With Gloss. I couldn’t even think who I wanted to win. Half of these people were my friends.

That would have to be forgotten in the arena.

Snowflake started talking, the usual speech, that the tributes really couldn’t care less about. And finally we were wheeled off. 

Gloss helped me off the chariot. “Look who is it, little Jemma” I turned to the sound of my voice. “Finnick!” I smiled and ran into his open arms. 

"Hey short stuff, how have you been?" He asked, I knew what he was asking about. Marvel. 

"I’m fine" I answered, smiling. "How is Annie?" His face stiffened. "She is wonderful. I miss her" He answers me. 

"Jemma, come along, to our rooms" Gloss said, taking my hand. I nodded, giving Finnick a smile. As we walked out, I saw Katniss and Peeta, she gave me the oddest look. Confused. I smirked and walked to the elevator’s with Gloss. 

We traveled to the first floor, finding so much food. And Cashmere sitting on the couch. Gloss was the first to run to her, and hug her, spinning her off her feet. 

"Cash, what are you doing here?!" Gloss squealed with excitement. "I’m a mentor this year" She smiled, giving me a tight hug. 

"I’m going to head to bed" I smiled at the two siblings. "What about supper?" Gloss asked. I shook my head. "I ate a lot on the train, remember? Night. I’ll be in the training center at 8 in the morning" I finished walking out of the room, and into the bedroom. It hadn’t changed. 

A bit silky bed in the middle. Wardrobes for every different type of clothes and shoes all around the room, and an another door leading to the bathroom. 

I headed there first, taking a hot shower, washing my body all over, finally letting all the tears out. I chocked on the amount of tears streaming from my eyes, racking my nails against my arms and thighs, making sure I left deep red marks.

I stepped out, wrapping a towel around me, grabbing the ring off the side slipping it onto my finger. I rubbed my eyes and looked into the mirror. I looked horrible.

I walked away, leaving the towel in the room, I picked up a soft nightgown, and slip it on. And finally crawled into the bed. Letting dreamless sleep take over. 


End file.
